Son of Loki
by csdaines
Summary: seth had a normal life of gambling, cheating, gang fights, and getting disowned. then he died saving a family and was sent to Valhalla and his life was never the same again.
1. happy birthday, your disowned

**Hey guys this is a new story Son Of Loki. I hope you like it!**

**Please leave a review!**

Chapter 1: Happy birthday. Your disowned.

I was running down a road with an angry group of drunkies behind me.

"Get back here you runt!" one screamed, a switchblade in his hand.

Well i should probably explain what's going on. Hi my name is Seth Taylor. I'm 15 years old. I am 5'11 feet tall with black hair and green eyes.

The reason these guys are chasing me is...Well I kinda beat them in poker and took their money.

Ok im sorry im super good at poker it's not my fault.

"Stop that cheater" another drunkie yelled.

Fine, I cheated. But that's not the point, the point is I'm in trouble.

I ducked and weaved between pedestrians hoping that I wouldn't fall. I turned a corner tripped on a curb and fell. Dang it, I jinxed myself.

The money fell around me and I could feel blood dripping from my head.

A shadow loomed over me. "Cant run any more kid" said a deep voice.

Then I felt something hit my head and everything went black.

I woke up in an alleyway dumpster. My forehead throbbed with pain.

"Ow" I muttered climbing out of the dumpster. "Another typical monday" (/AN yes mondays suck who agrees with me?)

I cleaned myself off and decided to start heading home.

It was dark and the city of reno was quiet. Well except the gunshots and sirens in the distance. That was always going on.

I walked past a couple of gang fights and a shoot off. But nothing new.

I finally arrived home. It wasn't much just an old trailer with barred windows and patches all over it, there were no wheels, and standing in front of it was a very angry, fat drunk woman with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Hi mom" I sighed. "Im home"

She glared at me. "This isn't going to be your home much longer"

I flinched. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

She threw a paper at me. "I'm disowning you, you worthless piece of junk" she growled.

I grabbed the piece of paper and sure enough it was a disowning notice.

"You gotta be kidding," I said shocked. "I'm your son"

"Not anymore" she said. "Fluffy, sic him"

As soon as she said fluffy I ran away as fast as I could. You see fluffy is a great dane, trained to kill anything on command. Why did she named him Fluffy? I'm not sure.

When I was about a hundred feet away from the house I heard barking. That convinced me to run faster.

I turned a corner and ran into my best friend Daniel. "Why such a hurry?" he asked. Daniel had brown hair and brown eyes. Right now he was wearing a leather jacket with a snake stitched on the arm and jeans. He was 6 feet tall.

"Is the devil chasing you?" he joked.

"Even worse" i replied. "Its fluffy"

The barking became louder. Daniels eyes widened with fear. Fluffy bounded around the corner and we took off running.

"To the warehouse!" Daniel yelled.

Running for our lives we turned into an abandoned repair shop.

The repair shop was very worn down. The windows were boarded up, holes in the roof and random debris everywhere.

A teenager was sitting on top. When he saw us he shot up and yelled something down a hole. The garage door opened and a lot of teens began yelling for us to come inside.

We ran for the door Fluffy closing in on us. A few guys got onto the roof and began to throw rock at the mad animal. One hit Fluffy in the leg causing him to fall.

We ran inside and the teenagers closed the door behind us. Then something hit it causing a dent to form in the metal door.

"That was close," I said.

"No kidding" Daniel agreed.

One of the guys who opened the door came up to us.

"Why in heaven's name was Fluffy chasing you?" he asked.

"We will talk later, Kevin," I said.

"No" Daniel said "your killer dog almost ripped us apart and we need to know, and that's an order"

Why was Daniel giving me orders you ask. Well Daniel is the leader of a gang, the snakes. Anyway I was part of this gang and this place was our headquarters.

"You see" i said "my mom disowned me"

Daniel sighed "it was only a matter of time, Aidien can you find another mattress for Seth?"

One of the guys nodded and ran off to the back.

"When is greg going to be back with the food" one grumbled.

"Really talmage, is that all you ever think about" Kevin asked.

"Oh shut up" Talmage shot back.

Another bark and Fluffy hit the door again.

"Won't that dog ever give up?" Daniel said to no one in particular. "Throw more rocks at that beast"

Four guys went running up the stairs rocks in hand.

"Can't we just use our knives instead of just throwing rocks" one asked.

Daniel looked at him. "You wanna go fight that thing face to face, be my guest"

Fluffy hit the door again causing yet another dent. And the dude backed away.

"Anyway tomorrow we are going on patrol in the south side" Daniel said. "Seth, kevin, aiden and talmage your coming with me"

They grumbled in protest but Daniel shot them down. "Your coming whether you like it or not" he ordered.

Daniel looked at his watch. "Greg you and paul have the first watch"

Greg and Paul sighed and went to the roof. While the rest of us either went home or to the basement.

Aiden came up the stairs "your mattress is all set up Seth"

"Thanks," I said I then went to the basement and promptly collapsed on my "bed" going to sleep instantly.

**Well that's the first chapter of my new book. Make sure to leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. hey I'm your dad wanna kill people

**Shout out to crazypony4. Review if you wanna shout out!**

**Sorry i have not been posting for a while its just the holidays got in the way.**

Chapter 2: hello i'm your dad. Wanna kill people for me?

I opened my eyes to find myself in a different building. I sat up and looked around. I was in the drinking clown, a local bar in the area. No one was here, even Mike the owner of the place was nowhere to be seen. The only person here was a man sitting at a corner booth.

He turned his head to me and I jumped back. He was wearing an emerald green tux and gold rings. But the most shocking thing about him was that he had burn marks and scars all over his face. It looked like someone cut his face into pieces, burned them then stitched it all back together.

The scared man waved a hand. "Come, sit down, its about time we had a chat"

I began to back away. "No thanks, i'm good" this man was beginning to creep me out.

"No i insist" he waved a hand and i had a strong urge to sit down next to him, but i ignored it.

"What are you trying to do, jedi mind tricks" I asked.

For a second I thought I saw some surprise on his face. But if i did he covered it up in a instaint.

"Well looks like you have a strong mind, seth" the scared man said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

He laughed "oh, of course i know you name, i helped pick it, i'm your father seth"

That sentence surprised me more than the scarred face. This guy is my dad. No that can't be it my mom said he died. Then again she was a drunk living in a broken down trailer in Reno.

Gathering up my courage I spoke. "If you are my dad why did you leave us"

"That's easy, because I'm stuck in a cave bond with my other childrens hardened guts and an acid snake dripping venom in my face, also I'm a god" he responded calmly.

Ok this guy is completely mental. I need to leave now.

"Ok" i said starting to back away. "I'm just going to go and-" suddenly my surroundings changed and I was standing in a cave. "What the"

Then a raspy voice cut through the air like a knife. "Over here seth"

It turned around and sure enough in the center of the cave was the scarred man bound my iron hardened guts, and a large snake dripping acid in his face. And kneeling next to him was a woman with red eyes trying desperately to stop the venom from falling in his face.

He stared at me "Now you see"

I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at the woman with solid red eyes.

"Oh her" scarred man said. "That's my wife sygin, say hello dear"

The woman looked at me then went back to getting the venom out of her husband's face.

"Ok" i said starting to freak out. "Who the heck are you"

He laughed. "Im Loki, god of mischief, trickery, illusions and evil"

The scary thing about that was I actually believed him.

"What do you want?" I said.

Loki smiled, "well looks like one of my kids knows how business works. I want you to kill someone for me. A boy called Magnus chase."

"No"

Loki shook his head. "Come on seth, do your old man a favor"

"No" I said again. "You can't just come out of the blue say your my dad and ask me to kill someone for you, you haven't even done anything for me."

"True" he said. "Then let me do something for you now"  
Suddenly a brown package appeared at my feet.

"There you go" Loki said.

I picked up the package and opened it. Inside was ten throwing knives all had a green handle with weird symbols on them.

"Once you throw them they will magically appear in your hand when you wish it" Loki explained.

I looked at the knives. "I'm still not killing magy for you"

"Oh you might change your mind" he said. "And besides you will meet him soon enough when you die"

I flinched. "What"

"Anyway they are coming so better wake up" Loki said.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the warehouse. And next to me was the knives. I grabbed them and studied them.

Then a scream pierced the air.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter i am kinda busy so i will update as soon as i can.**


	3. my dad sends a hit squad,

**This chapters shout out goes to gavbiv.**

**Leave a comment to get a shout out!**

Chapter 3: My dad sends a hit squad

Everyone shot up.

"What was that?" aidan asked.

Daniel came running down the stairs. "Get up, get up! We need to leave. NOW!"

Everyone started to scramble to get up and ready to fight.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me, his face covered in terror. "The angles of death are here"

The scramble to fight suddenly turned into sheer chaos.

You see the angles of death was the most feared gang in all of reno. They were like hired assassins, anyone who paid enough would have anyone they wanted dead within 24 hours. Anyone who was ever targeted never lived to see another day. And we were their next victims.

Then I remembered what Loki said. "They are coming"

"He sent them" I sneered.

"Who did?" daneil asked.

"My dad"

"Your dad sent them?"

"We don't have time to talk about this now" i shot at him. "Right now we leave"

Another scream echoed from upstairs.

Daniel nodded. "Open the passage we need to get out of here"

Everyone started to move a large file cabinet when a gunshot was heard.

"Hurry!" Daniel yelled and the kids started to double their efforts.

Finally they moved the cabinet, behind it was a ladder that led to the street above.

"GO NOW!" Daniel ordered and everyone immediately started to climb up.

Someone came running down the stairs, but before he could he could make it past three steps four bullet holes sprouted from his chest, and he collapsed.

"HURRY!" I shouted, grabbing the bag of throwing knives.

More people came down the stairs, and I was pretty sure they weren't friendly.

They emerged from the stairway. They were dressed all in black jackets with an angel holding a bloody scythe on the back. They were also wearing black masks and goggles covering their eyes. There were nine of them, two with guns the rest with long knives.

I threw one of my knives at one of them with a gun. The throwing knife was perfectly balanced and didn't wobble or veer in the air, instead if flew straight in the gang members chest. He let out a short yelp of shock then fell face first onto the ground.

"Get that runt!" one shouted.

Two of them charged at me knives poised to strike.

I threw two more of them and brought them down.

"Seth everyones out come on!" daneil shouted from behind me.

I ran back to the ladder and began to climb with everything I had in me.

Once i got to the top they closed the trap door shut and bolted it down.

"Well" daneil said. "At least we are safe"

But as soon as he finished that sentence, twelve more angles came bounding around the corner.

"Get down!" Daneil creid ducking behind an old couch.

Me on the other hand ran straight at them throwing my knives like there was no tomorrow, which in my case there probably wasn't.

Everything that happened i can hardly remember, me throwing knives, assainis falling, and everyone screaming. Then a blinding pain in my gut then nothing.

**Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter. I am just too busy with school.**

**Next one will be longer i promise**


End file.
